


Promise

by Angel_of_Gryffindor



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Myra Kaspbrak, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Deadlights (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fix-It, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Imprisonment, M/M, Overdosing, Possession, Pretend marriage, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Self-Harm, Stanley Uris Lives, here's a secret unless you read the tags, richie's manager mentioned, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Gryffindor/pseuds/Angel_of_Gryffindor
Summary: Eddie had definite plans after defeating Pennywise; divorcing his wife, moving in with Richie and finally being able to live his life, but it was never that easy. Why did there have to be so many things in the way. PLEASE read the warnings!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a hot minuet since I've posted but I hope you enjoy this new angst.  
> Seems to be my unfortunate go to is to put poor Richie into hospital -- I'm sorry, I do really love him but we hurt the things we love and I'm clique trash.  
> Please make sure you check the tags for the warnings  
> Sorry for any mistakes, as usual I try to catch them  
> Leave a kudos if you enjoy

Eddie hadn't meant to stay away for so long, not after reconnecting with his old friends, not after facing that leper again and especially not after saving Richie.

Down in that disgusting sewer, half covered in grey water and sweat, Eddie had watched in horror as Richie, loud, loyal and brave Richie, got caught in the Deadlights after going to face the demonic clown alone and leaving Eddie to cower in cave.

Eddie had clutched the metal fence post Bev had handed him, it was rough and still cold in his hands, "it kills monsters, if you believe it does." that's what she'd said so confidently he wondered why Bev wasn't wielding the weapon.

But Eddie wasn't like Bev, he'd been bossed around and belittled all his life, someone was always making the decisions; except Richie, Richie had always riled him up, pushing him forwards and encouraging him in a way he'd never had since.

And now Richie was caught in some unknown horror and the others were busy coming up with a plan or nursing their own nightmares, so it was down to Eddie to save his friend and he did; Eddie was going to save Richie to make up for all the times he hadn't been able to.

Jamming the pole into Pennywise's huge, teeth-filled face felt great, dark blood splattered onto the rocks as the spider-clown stumbled back, screeching and wailing before collapsing.

Eddie felt a rush of relief and pride flood in his chest, he turned to see Richie flat on his back on the rough ground, his eyes still glazed over, "Rich! Richie, I did it!" Eddie exclaimed approaching his friend, the one he managed to save, "I killed it."

But before Eddie could get near enough to get a proper look at Richie's dazed face Richie was stumbling to his feet, his limbs not seeming to be in co-ordination with his brain just yet and was tackling Eddie to the ground, rolling them down the uneven bank.

"ow! What the fuck dude?" Eddie exclaimed but Richie was holding him so tightly it was beginning to hurt and muttering something in a small, gasping voice.

"don't die Eds." Richie was muttering over and over, his shaking fingers unable to let Eddie go.

Before Eddie could ask what he was talking about there was a horrifying shriek from Pennywise, his pointed spider legs smashing the rock behind where Richie had fallen, where the pair of the them had been.

"Richie, let go. We need to move." Eddie said quickly, knowing the clown would find them again.

Richie had finally stopped the scary muttering and his eyes had come back into focus, even if he looked a bit stricken, he eased up on the hold but his large hands were suddenly feeling across Eddie's chest.

"you're okay." Richie commented.

Eddie wasn't sure what Richie meant, they were dirty, hurt and Richie had just come out of a demonic trance but they were alive, "of course I'm okay. We just saved each other's lives but we gotta move if we want to keep them."

In their youth it never took much to get Richie to move but it took a little more shoving and repeating Eddie was okay until they were both able to scramble to their feet and meet up with the other Losers.

Bev was covered in blood, Ben had mud falling from every part of him, Mike was shaking because the original ritual hadn't worked and Bill was desperately trying to think of a safe way out.

By some miracle Eddie remembered his experience with the leper barely hours before, how he'd nearly choked it, the information sparked something in the others and before Eddie knew what was happening they were beating down the clown.

Not with physical weapons like when they were kids but words, bringing the clown to a small size with their belief that Pennywise was small, was nothing and as they clutched the clown's beating, withered heart they all knew it was ending.

Within moments of the Pennywise dying, his lair began to crumble so they had to get out quickly, stumbling their way between falling rocks and sinking grey water but they all made it out, Richie clutching Eddie's hand the whole way.

As they stood in the street, watching the Neibolt house disappear into the ground with a groan Eddie felt like a final weight had been lifted from him, along with some final memories and there was a tingle in the hand Richie was squeezing.

Dirty and tired they'd walked through Derry, nothing seemed different, if any of the locals noticed that the Neibolt house had collapsed they weren't say it, so the Losers ended up back at the townhouse.

Eddie hadn't noticed that Richie was still desperately holding his hand, it was becoming sweaty and gross but Eddie couldn't seem to care.

"you going to shower Rich?" Eddie asked when they'd finally managed to trudge up the stairs.

Despite being out of the Deadlights now and having pulled it together to defeat Pennywise it seemed like Richie wasn't all there anymore, it was worrying so Eddie took him into his room and sat him gently onto the bed.

"what did you see?" Eddie asked because he knew Bev had seen bits of the future when she'd been caught in it but whatever Richie had seen had obviously shaken him badly.

In a strange little motion Richie reached for Eddie's chest again before pulling back, an almost bitter smile on his face, "it doesn't matter." his voice was hoarse and flat.

"you said 'don't die' back in the sewer. Is that what you saw?" Eddie asked.

Richie couldn't seem to form words so he nodded, looking absolutely heartbroken, "f-for twenty-seven years I missed you, this forgotten memory of you." Richie finally managed to gasp out, "and then I lost you."

"but you didn't lose me idiot." Eddie said firmly, hating the sad look on Richie's face.

It didn't seem to help, "but now you're going to go home, to your wife." Richie said the word 'wife' so bitterly it caught Eddie off guard as Richie had never met Myra.

Not that Eddie would want them to meet, his over-the-top controlling wife and his first love.

That thought made Eddie's heart stop, the final memory clicking firmly into place, being so overwhelmed by his emotions at age thirteen that he'd carved Richie's initial into the Kissing Bridge because he just had to do something except tell Richie how he felt.

"I don't have to." Eddie found himself saying; there was a sudden feeling that he didn't want to go back to his marriage and maybe Richie would have him, "if you're house is big enough."

Richie looked shocked, "don't tease me Eds, that's not fair. Not when I feel this way about you." 

That was all the confession Eddie needed, after all those years of feeling nothing for his wife and knowing he'd felt something for someone once, "you know I love you dickwad." Eddie said matter of factually, having wasted enough years.

Richie smiled bitterly again, "like a best friend." 

Eddie slapped Richie's arm with his free hand, "no moron, like how I'm meant to love my wife. I love you Richie."

What Eddie never expected to happen was Richie bursting into tears, he tried to speak a couple of times but couldn't seem to find enough air, so Eddie sat beside him and eventually put his head on those shaking shoulders, it feeling natural.

"I love you too man." Richie finally managed to say, all tear stained and snotty but smiling.

"I should bloody hope so." Eddie laughed and finally unlocked their hands, flexing his fingers and finding the old scar gone, their promise to come back had been for-filled, "so is your house clean?"

Richie roughly wiped his face with both hands, sniffing loudly, "it should be, I'm barely in it."

"well let's change that." Eddie smiled feeling lighter than ever, "I think my company has an office somewhere near you." he mused more to himself.

"wait, Eds." Richie was frowning a little as he reached out for Eddie's hand again, "think about this, you're going to leave your life behind for..."

"for you, yes. Of fucking course I am Rich. We won't be perfect but we'll be happy, I know that." Eddie felt confident, so confident he kissed Richie.

It was salty, slightly icky since neither of them had washed but the kiss was a millions times better than any other kisses Eddie had experienced and he secretly knew that if he'd built up the courage was a kid to kiss Richie it would have been the same.

After that they took turns in showering before lying side by side in bed, holding hands, feeling calm and happy.

"so I'm going to order a ton of stuff for the house because I'm guessing you don't own cleaning products or decent sheets or... "

"food." Richie giggled, "takeout king." he patted his soft belly.

Eddie laughed a little too, remembering Richie's once lanky frame, all pointed elbows and knees, now he was softened and Eddie rolled himself into that softness and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Eddie waking first, he remembered that if he wanted to be with Richie then he'd have to legally separate himself from Myra and it wasn't something he could do over the phone.

"I have got to go home." Eddie said when Richie was drinking the terrible packet coffee that came with the room.

Richie looked up shocked, even a little tearful, "but.."

"I've got stuff to collect, I'm not buying a whole new wardrobe when I already have clothes I like." Eddie cut across quickly.

"you actually like those clothes?" Richie teased, his whole body relaxing.

"watch it dickwad. Plus I should tell Myra I want a divorce in person." Eddie sighed.

Richie nodded in understanding; upon exiting the room they were confronted by Ben and Bev exiting the same room hand in hand, just like them, there was a long pause before they dissolved in giggles and went downstairs to a confused Bill.

"so you have my number and email, do you have a fax machine?" Eddie rambled as they prepared to go their separate ways for the time being.

"yes, of course I have a fax machine, because I live in the nineties." Richie joked.

Eddie rolled his eyes fondly, so happy to have the chance to spend the rest of his time with this man, "and I've got your address, so watch out for all these packages, they'll have my name on so please don't confuse the delivery driver. I won't be taking much but it depends on how much Myra kicks off, I may even be with you tomorrow." he continued to ramble, "are you going food shopping, do you want my list?"

Richie was smiling fondly, with so much love it caused Eddie to pause, "anything you want me to. I gotta try and salvage my career anyway, could probably use your help with that."

So with one final kiss and promise to call Eddie went back to his brownstone house and his half ton wife.

Myra had not taken anything well, not that Eddie hadn't called her since rushing away, not the way Eddie immediately removed his wedding ring, not when he began to pull down suitcases and especially not when he tried to mention getting a divorce.

It took a lot longer to leave Myra than Eddie expected, she kept ignoring his requests to talk, hid his car keys, wallet and phone, so Eddie had no idea if Richie had called; Myra was suddenly trying ten fold to control him.

Eddie couldn't even use the house phone without Myra intervening, she tried to tempt him with presents, home cooked meals and, at one point, sexy linguine.

"Myra no." Eddie snapped when he saw the sexy clothes his soon to be ex-wife, "I wasn't going to say before we started the divorce but this needs to happen because I'm gay."

That didn't help the situation, the sweetness stopped and the lock-down got worse, it was like Eddie was suddenly a prisoner in his own house, all his things were safely in his car but Myra still had his keys; of course she'd asked who he was leaving her for but he wouldn't tell her.

But nobody came looking for Eddie, the phone rang a couple of times but Myra always got there first and told lies after lies, but nobody came to the door looking, it was like Eddie was still away; not even work called to check if he'd come back.

Before Eddie knew it nearly two months had passed, he felt exhausted and disconnected, his back was hurting from sleeping on the sofa every night and he missed Richie; he felt guilty that he hadn't been able to get in contact with Richie.

Shuffling into the kitchen Eddie made another go around looking for his car keys and wallet, Myra was sat at the table delicately eating some fruit salad and reading something on her phone.

"ha, saw that coming." Myra suddenly laughed harshly as Eddie was poking around in the cleaning cupboard.

"what?" Eddie asked automatically but not caring.

"that dirty mouthed comedian." Myra said and Eddie's heart clenched even though there were a lot dirty mouthed comedians, not just Richie, "the foul one." she added.

"what about him?" Eddie asked, mouth dry.

Myra looked smug, knowing she hit a nerve somehow, "killed himself." she said.

The news hit Eddie like a freight train, so jarring and scary the edges of his vision turned white, the air was crushed from his lungs, it was like Eddie was being suffocated with the various vile images of Richie's fate.

Eddie had to grab the counter to stop himself collapsing, his eyes burned and he fought to keep his sob quiet; Richie couldn't be dead, the others must have been in contact.

It was like his world was crumbling again, like it had done when Richie had left Derry at sixteen, waving sadly from the back window, Eddie's heart thumped painfully and he realised he had no one to go to, no one who truly loved him.

"or tried to. Wrists and pill, still didn't die, should have left him to it." Myra spoke again and a fire ignited inside Eddie.

Before there was no rush, or at least Eddie thought, he rounded on Myra with tears drying on his stony face, "give me my things. Now." he snarled.

Myra's face twisted, "we've been over this Eddie-Bear..."

"give me my fucking stuff Myra! Or I will phone the police and tell them how you kept me captive here! I don't care about what you want, I'm fucking leaving and I'm never looking back." Eddie seethed and in a spilt second he saw Myra's eyes flick to her handbag, the one thing she always had on her.

Eddie dove for it, immediately finding his keys, wallet and phone, now dead, inside and made a beeline for the front door, the only thing on his mind was getting to Richie.

Myra screamed and hollered at him from the front door, alerting the neighbours to their twitching curtains, and Eddie hoped one of them called the police.

Taking the risk while driving Eddie plugged his phone in to change, it immediacy displayed all his messages and missed phone calls, from all the Losers but mostly Richie; being unable to read them while he drove Eddie brought up a trash tabloid website that had a video explaining what happened to Richie and which hospital he was in.

"at nine-forty six last night the comedian Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier was found with his wrists slit and a concoction of pills washed down with booze, given to him by his manager, inside his dressing room after rushing off stage from his show. The second time this year Tozier has left the stage in a rush for unknown reasons but a source tells us that the six empty seats at the front were for his long lost childhood friends but they remained empty." a stupidly chipper woman told Eddie.

There was a terrible video of Richie coming out onto the stage, all smiles and terrible shirt, before his eyes flicked across the crowd, the camera panned down to the six empty seats; Richie stumbled over his first joke before excusing himself to a series of murmurs.

"Tozier was found by a stagehand baring more pills, before being given basic first aid for his slit wrists and the ambulance took him to the nearby hospital where Tozier is said to be in a stable but unconscious condition. Now onto happier news...." she began to ramble about something until Eddie heard Bill's name being mentioned.

There was a heavy lump in Eddie's stomach for the entire video, hands shaking on the wheel and tears pouring down his face, he clicked out of the video and immediately called Bill.

"Hello, you've reached Bill...."

"Bill! It's Eddie."

There was a clatter of something being dropped, "Eddie, where have you been?"

"nevermind about me, have you seen about Richie?" Eddie said quickly.

"I've not heard anything from Richie, I thought you might be together since I couldn't get hold of you." Bill reasoned.

Eddie made a dangerous merge but didn't care, "did you get a ticket to his show?" he asked trying to stay calm.

Suddenly his phone made a noise that Bill had swapped to a facetime, two more little windows appearing on the screen too.

"Hi!" Bev and Ben was sat on the same couch, looking happy and domestic and Eddie disliked them a little at that point.

Mike appeared in the final window, wearing sunglasses and smiling from a beach in Florida, "how's it going guys?"

Eddie sighed, fighting to remain calm, "have any of you heard from Richie?" he pressed.

There was an awkward silence, everyone suddenly looked away, Bill was the first to speak, "I've been working on my new script."

"I'm travelling, man." Mike injected.

"so none of you know about Richie?" Eddie snapped, tears starting to trickle down his face again.

Bev gasped, "what's happened honey? Have you broken up?" she asked sweetly.

Slamming his breaks on Eddie was lucky not to cause a crash but he was a slightly less busy road, "I've been fucking imprisoned by Myra since leaving Derry and Richie has tried to kill himself! I thought you three were in show business, how do you not know?" he shouted desperately.

How could none of them know, how did none of them check in with him.

"Richie killed himself?" Ben asked in a small voice.

Eddie scrubbed his face as people blared their horns at him, "he fucking tried last night, he's in hospital, we need to get there." he begged.

Bev was immediately tapping on her phone booking a flight and Ben was rushing off to pack their bags, Mike stumbled off the beach to get there and Bill was cancelling all his plans, arguing with an assistant about his schedule.

Deep down Eddie knew his friends hadn't meant to forget to call or message Richie, they were busy getting on with their lives but Richie must have thought they were ignoring him on purpose, of course the biggest blow had been Eddie not being able to contact him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Eddie finished paying for his car parking, after the drive to the hospital taking so much longer than he thought, he was met at the door by a worried Bev and Ben, they looked ruffled but they had come.

"quick, put this on." Ben said slipping a ring onto Eddie's finger.

Bev found a nurse, "excuse me, can you tell me where Richie Tozier is?" she asked.

The nurse gave all three of them the once over, deeming them instantly as manic fans, "I can't disclose that information." she said in a superior voice.

"but his husband is here to see him, he's very worried." Ben pushed Eddie forwards.

Eddie felt a bloom of affection for them, they must have come up with his scheme while on the plane over, so he quickly got up on the act too, "I've been away on business, I didn't have my charger so my phone died." Eddie said not having to put on the tears that welled in his eyes.

"Mr Tozier isn't married." the nurse deadpanned.

"where did you think he went last time he disappeared? We got married, we've been keeping it on the down-low until we were ready." Eddie told her waving his hand so she could see his ring, "where's Rich?"

It seemed to have worked because the nurse nodded for them to follow her, the hospital was nice enough, clean and efficient but Eddie hated it all, too many memories from his own life being stuck in hospitals.

"it's not visiting hours but spouses have special privileges." the nurse told them as they came to a door.

"thank you." Eddie breathed, barely daring to go inside but he had to see Richie, had to wake him up and put things right.

The Richie lying in the hospital bed wasn't the Richie that Eddie had said goodbye to, the man in the bed was gaunt and pale with both arms wrapped tightly in bright white bandages, he was attached to an IV drip but it didn't seem to be giving him any nutrition as he looked like a dead man.

Eddie was suddenly very aware the nurse was watching him, he cleared his throat noisily, "what treatment has he had?"

The nurse marched into the room and began fiddling with wires attached to Richie, "he's had a stomach pump, followed by ingestion of charcoal to absorb any remaining toxins.

Despite the depth of the cuts vertically up his arms they were able to be patched with butterfly stitches and a blood transfusion wasn't needed." she rambled sounding bored.

Eddie took a shaking breath, trying to take in the information, having spent so much time in hospitals he'd seen and heard a lot of medial jargon but it felt different when it was about a loved one.

"what now?" Eddie asked softly.

The nurse looked at Eddie again, "we just have to wait till he wakes up." she said plainly and left, "I just need to get some paperwork for you to fill in."

The moment the nurse left Eddie collapsed into the slightly worn down chair, taking Richie's ice cold hand, feeling a sob rise in his throat, "I'm here Rich, time to wake up." he said quietly.

Ben and Bev must have gone to find a hotel to stay in till it was visiting time because they weren't anywhere to be seen anymore, Eddie was glad because he didn't want them to see him cry.

The only sounds in the room were a radio on low, some indistinct chatter from the perky host, the beeping from the pulse monitor attached to Richie and his own soft breathing, it was eerie to be in a room with Richie and it be so quiet.

In the quiet Eddie decided to read through all the messages he'd received, knowing it wouldn't do any good but he couldn't just leave them; Eddie only read the ones from Richie.

*some packages are already here :O* there was a photo of several little packages in Richie's long hallway.

*really Eds, pink?* an unamused Richie holding the salmon coloured bedsheets.

*more boxes!* Richie had managed to wedge himself between the huge packages with a fake scared face.

*I hired a maid to dust the place but I left all my underwear in the tumble dryer so I'm trapped in the bedroom. Help!*

*I have plates Eddie* the nice set of plates, bowls and cutlery Eddie had ordered, in an olive green, was pictured next to Richie's own mismatched set.

The next couple of texts were photos of the house, now baring all the things Eddie had bought, in some the rooms had changed colour from one photo to the next, even the little back garden had been tidied up.

*I miss you Eds." Richie laid in the semi-darkness looking tired, *call me*

*how's the divorce going?* there were a few texts that repeated the same thing, about the divorce and Richie missing him, it pulled at Eddie's heart.

*tried calling the house but crazy Mrs K said you were at work*

*got a meeting with my arsehole manager, setting up a new show, sending everyone tickets!* 

A message three days later showed a fan of five tickets fanned out on the table *coming your way*

*did you get your ticket?*

*not heard from anyone. Have you?*

There were screenshots from Bev and Bill's Instagram accounts, showing Bev and Ben being happy on a boat or on dates and Bill giving sneaky shots of his new script.

*everyone is super busy, hope they come to my show*

Richie had sent a photo of him wearing a bright green and purple shirt, the one he had been wearing the night of his show, standing under a theatre entrance *you proud of me babe? One night only. Can't wait to see you!*

*you are coming right?*

*Bill isn't answering my calls*

*Bev has turned her phone off*

*does Mike own a cell? Do you have his number?*

*show starts soon, where are you?*

*Eddie??*

The final message had come through at nine-forty two, three minuets before he was found by the stagehand, *I'll stop annoying you now*

Eddie dropped his phone onto the bed, tears pouring down his face, he should have called a taxi the moment Myra had taken his car keys, hell he should have walked and hitchhiked, anything that could have prevented this situation. 

"you've got to wake up, I've got to explain." Eddie whispered.

The nurse came back with a clipboard filled with papers for Eddie to fill in and he did so automatically, even though he and Richie weren't actually married he'd pay for the hospital stay.

Ben and Bev came visiting at six bring Eddie some food and a blanket, "how is he doing?" Bev asked.

Eddie shrugged, "no change yet." he mumbled then remembered the messages, "did you not get any messages from Richie? Or calls?" he couldn't seem to bring himself to look at them but he knew they looked guilty.

"it was never a good time whenever Rich called." Bev finally said, "I'm working through the divorce and sorting out my company."

"what about the tickets? To his show." Eddie pressed.

The pair exchanged confused looks, "we didn't receive tickets Eddie." Ben said slowly.

Suddenly the door banged open to Bill and Mike, flushed red and breathing deeply, he faltered at the sight of Richie laying prone in the bed, his eyes immediately filled with tears, "w-why?" Bill gasped out.

Without saying a word Eddie handed over his cell phone showing all the massages he'd revived from Richie; the four of them gathered around the small phone and slowly turned white as they got to the end of the messages.

"I didn't have my phone, Myra practically imprisoned me to stop me from divorcing her." Eddie croaked, wiping his face slowly with a deep sigh, "we forgot about him."

Eddie knew he hadn't forgotten about Richie, not for a moment he'd been locked in that house, but looking from the outside in it looked like they had all parted ways and promptly forgotten about each other.

There was no group calls or group chats, they hadn't even friended each other on social media, it was like they hadn't reconnected.

"no." Bev gasped, wiping her own face, "we didn't forget."

"we're adults, we're busy, it's not our fault." Mike rambled out but his hands were shaking.

Eddie roughly wiped his face, stressed and tired, "look at this from an outsider, we haven't even talked to each other!" he sighed deeply.

"that's not fair Eddie, after everything we suddenly had nothing tying us down, nothing keeping us back." Ben said softly, "we didn't mean any of this. We love each other." there were tears glistening in his eyes.

A sudden sharp gasp grabbed their attention; Richie had woken up but his eyes were white and there was a steady trickle of blood from his nose, he continued to take short, harsh breaths and his whole body rigid.

"shit. Fuck, what's happening?" Eddie hissed as he tried to wipe away the flow of blood but it wasn't doing much, "Rich? Rich, wake up." he begged.

"I'll get a doctor." Mike dashed out of the room.

With stiff movements Richie's stilted hands found the neatly stitched cuts along his arms and pulled, tearing the skin apart, fingers digging tightly into the open wounds and splatting blood across the bed.

There was a sudden flurry of hands to pull Richie from himself but he was strong, pulling his blood soaked hands from theirs and continuing to hurt himself.

"it's the Deadlights." Bev breathed.

So with blood soaked hands Eddie placed them tightly on the sides of Richie's cold face and planted a firm kiss on the chapped, slightly parted lips; he hadn't wanted their reunion kiss to be anything but a warm embrace mixed with soft kisses and teasing remarks.

But he remembered when Bev had been caught in the Deadlights Ben had woken her with a kiss and he hoped the rules still applied, and with another deep, shaking breath the pupils in Richie's eyes came back into focus.

There was nothing but horror in Richie's eyes, they were open but still unseeing until his eyes welled with tears and a sob tore from his dry throat.

"Rich! Look at me dude, come on look at me." Eddie begged firmly, gently placing a hand on Richie's tired face, "Richie, here."

Shaking all over Richie finally looked at him, gasping breaths, "Eddie?" his voice sounded like it hurt but Eddie was relieved to hear it.

"yeah it's me Richie, I'm here." Eddie breathed clutching Richie's hand tightly.

There was so much weight behind Eddie's words that even Richie understood them and burst into dry tears, "w-w-whe-re were y-you?" Richie asked desperately. 

"shhh, in time I promise." Eddie soothed just as Mike arrived back with the doctors.

Two nurses and a doctor fixed up his arms, changing the drip, remaking the bed and cleaning Richie up, Eddie begged them not to give him a drug that would send him back to sleep; at first he felt a little guilty about keeping Richie awake but one look from those lost eyes made him persist.

It took Richie another hour to come around properly, he kept mumbling nonsense while occasionally desperately gasping for Eddie, who hadn't let go of his hand the entire time; finally Richie's eyes came back into focus and he was able to take a few small sips of water.

"y-you never called." Richie said softly.

Eddie gently swept back Richie's greasy hair, guilt gnawing at his empty stomach, "Myra grounded me." he tried to make a joke of his own situation and that he hadn't had terrible flashbacks from him mom locking him in his room.

Of course back then Richie would come tumbling through his window to make him feel better about his terrible situation.

"but, nobody called." Richie accused, "everytime I called nobody answered or put me through, did you guys really not want to be friends that badly?"

"Richie, no!" Bev exclaimed, firmly taking his other hand, "we love you, you're our dear friend." she insisted but Richie weakly pulled his hand from her's; Bev quickly bit her lip to keep from crying.

"you guys don't have to lie any more, we killed the clown, there's no need to pretend now. I get it. Nobody wants to be friends with a clown." Richie said in a soft, defeated tone, like he truly believed that.

Eddie was about to hug Richie close, tell him how untrue that all was, hell he was tempted to berate the only person he truly loved for thinking such things but he never got chance as the door slammed open behind them.

All of the Losers expected a doctor, telling them all to leave, instead there stood a tall man with sandy, curly hair and several thin scars around the edge of his face.

"S-S-Stan?" Bill breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan was wearing comfy looking hospital pyjamas in a terrible green colour along with a yellow hospital band around his thin wrist.

"Stan?" Richie said struggling to sit up, Eddie quickly put his hand behind his back to help him, feeling the muscles trembling, "how?"

For a long moment Stan still didn't say anything, his light eyes flicking to each of them, and Eddie wasn't even sure if he was real, after all, he'd taken himself off the map because he'd been scared.

A sudden dry sob caught Eddie's attention, "say something Stan the Man." Richie begged.

Stan seemed to sag in the doorway, a small smile flickering across his face, "what stupid thing have you done now Trashmouth?" 

Eddie wasn't sure what to say, how was Stan so casual, did he not realise that he'd died, or as good as and now stood in front of them with a wry smile, "Stan where have you been?" he managed to say because if Stan hadn't been dead then where had he been.

Quickly Stan shook his head, "this isn't about me. Richie, what the fuck man?" he wasn't angry but there was something behind his words.

Richie immediately burst into dry sobs again, they sounded painful, "I, I was so alone." he confessed, "forgotten, pathetic trashmouth."

Eddie placed a hand on the back of Richie's neck and pulled him towards him, pressing his cold, sweaty forehead into his neck and Richie allowed him, even calmed down a little, "I never forgot Rich, I promise I never." he whispered desperately, hoping Richie would believe.

"you're not alone Richie, not with these sappy morons around." Stan told him kindly but firmly, "you really think you haven't made an impact."

"nobody returned my calls." Richie gasped harshly, "I had noth..."

Stan finally entered the room properly, planting his hands firmly on the bed frame, "these lot are stupid rich people Richie. They have securities and publicists and idiots handling their fan mail, do you really think a letter marked 'To Big Bill' was really going to reach him?" he said in one breath, "granted they should have pulled their heads out of their butts and called but that doesn't mean they don't care about you."

"I didn't hear from them for a month..." Richie tried but Stan hadn't finished talking.

"I didn't talk to you for twenty-seven years and still every time I saw your stupid face on television the only thought I had was, 'I bet he's loyal.'" he looked deeply at Richie, like he sometimes when they'd been kids, as if looking past all the lame jokes and distractions.

Richie moved himself from leaning heavily on Eddie, he wasn't shaking any more but couldn't seem to find his breath properly, "loyal but weak."

"no!" Bev snapped, "it's called trauma, sweetheart. What happened in those sewers was terrible and you got caught in the Deadlights too, that's extra trauma." Bev spoke from experience, having being haunted by the Deadlights for all those years.

"so even after all this Pennywise is still fucking with me." Richie said quietly.

"Richie." Stan said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I woke from the dead and spent the past month being watched for my own good. We can beat this thing." he learnt in close and spoke so quietly that if Eddie hadn't been stood so close he wouldn't have heard, "they came for you, they'll always come."

Richie's wet laugh echoed through the room, Eddie felt some of the tension leave his body at the sound, he roughly rubbed his face before looking around properly at everyone, like he was properly seeing them finally, "Loser '88 forever." he chuckled.

By some small miracle all the Losers managed to all sit on the bed, careful of Richie's still numb body, and performed the most awkward hug Eddie had been part of, too many limbs trying to catch each other but it was nice and there was finally a smile on Richie's face.

When they all broke apart they managed to all find a seat to occupy, Eddie didn't move from the edge of the bed where he was holding Richie's hand, the taller man laid his heavy head on his shoulder.

The nurse got a terrible shock when she came to ask them to leave when she saw Stan telling his friends how he woke up in his own sealed coffin, luckily before he got cremated, making both his wife and the Rabbi faint; "Mr Uris! You can't be in here, how did you even get passed security."

Stan just rolled his eyes with a sly smile before allowing the nurse to lead him away by the elbow.

"wait!" Richie dangerously launched himself up and Eddie was worried he'd pass out, "I forgot to ask how my Stan the Man cheated death?"

Pausing at the door, the nurse looking irritated, Stan simply shrugged in a care-easy way, especially for someone who had been haunted his whole adult life, ended his life and then sprang out of his own coffin, "the turtle." he said simply and left.

"well t-that made sens-se." Bill said.

"the tribes people believed that along side Pennywise there was something that counter balanced him, another mystical being." Mike told them with awe in his voice.

"like another eater of worlds?" Ben asked thoughtfully.

Mike shook his head slowly, "the opposite. A creator of sorts. Amazing..."

"you should write a story about this Bill, and this ending is already written for you." Richie teased; Bill flipped him off but smiled.

A different nurse appeared in the doorway, "I'm going to have to ask you all but the spouse to leave, Mr Tozier needs his vitals checking very soon and they can't be done with all this crowding." she told them in a firm voice.

"spouse?" Richie asked.

A panic leapt through Eddie, between the possession, waiting for Richie to be cleaned up and Stan making an appearance, there hadn't been time to explain the tiny lie, "yes, me. Remember sweetheart." Eddie quickly flashed the fake wedding ring.

"memories don't always piece together when a coma patient wakes up." the nurse told Eddie somewhat kindly, like she expected him to be upset that his 'husband' didn't remember him, "it should all come back to him soon."

Eddie thanked her and bid their friends goodbye; he waited patiently for the nurse and an older doctor to check Richie's vitals, plus his stitches, telling him they'd be back in the morning to ask some mental health questions.

"but, I'm not crazy." Richie protested weakly, "I don't want therapy, or shock therapy, or...or.." 

"it's okay Rich." Eddie placed a firm hand on Richie's shoulder, he could see the panic attack building, "it's not for anything like that. I promise, it'll be to help you get home." he soothed, gently petting Richie's hair.

Still breathing harshly Richie nodded, finally lying back down with a small grunt, "I'll get to go home though?" he asked in a small voice.

"that's the plan Mr Tozier. We are a bit worried about your state of mind but I'm sure with the right medication and help from your husband you can work through this." the doctor told him with a comforting smile.

Richie had taken Eddie's hand and was spinning the wedding ring around and around in a soothing manner; Eddie thanked the doctor and he left, Eddie slumped into the chair, ready to order some takeout and talk to Richie for as long as he could.

"busy day, huh Rich?" Eddie sighed, glad Richie had woken up; it was certainly the understatement of the year.

"when did we get married?" Richie asked still spinning Eddie's ring.

A prang of guilt shot through Eddie's heart, wishing he'd had a better chance to explain, he swallowed thickly, "we're not." he admitted, "not yet at least!" he quickly when he saw Richie's pained face, "I'd gone to divorce my wife so I can be with you, like we planned."

Richie looked confused, his tired brain obviously trying to process everything, "why were you there so long?" he asked sadly.

"remember how crazy my mom was?" Eddie said calmly, Richie nodded slowly against his pillow, remembering Sonia Kraspbak's huge, angry purple face whenever he'd arrive at the house, "well my wife is worse."

Eddie didn't really want to get into all the shitty and awful things Myra had put him through, not when Richie needed rest but it seemed like Richie wasn't going to let it go, "I should have come to rescue you."

"don't Rich, you weren't to know. Let's put this behind us and move on. I'm sick of living in fear of the past." Eddie said, "first things first; firing that dipshit manager of yours."

During the time Richie had been unconscious Eddie had managed to research the comedian's manager; a short, dark haired, pathetic looking man called Steve who had not only supplied Richie with the very instruments to commit suicide, he had done so with the knowledge that Richie had tried before.

It had hurt to read that Richie had been sent to rehab not once but three times, each time Steve had managed to release him early, too early for any kind of therapy to have helped and then plied him day after day with pills and booze.

Richie laughed a little, "who's going to manage my ass?"

"I will." Eddie said without missing a beat, as if it was obviously, "now go to sleep." he added gently.

The days that followed were strange; Richie became stronger, able to sit up without his muscles shaking and allowed to wash his own hair, The Losers came and went but had to go back to their jobs but messages immediately pinged through onto Richie's phone, and the analysis Richie went under wasn't too bad, he kept himself together for most of it.

The doctor prescribed two types of pills to balance out some chemicals in Richie's brain and a number for a physiologist who requested to hear from him once a week; Richie agreed somewhat reluctantly but Eddie was proud that he had accepted.

Then there was the day Steve swanned into the room; Eddie and Richie had been going over Eddie's divorce while there were no nurses about, because if they found out that Eddie had lied about being married to Richie then that would have caused so many other problems.

"terms of divorce..." Eddie thoughtfully chewed his pen.

"is literally married my mother an excuse?" Richie asked, "or that you're gay."

Eddie fondly rolled his eyes, "quiet before I divorce you too." he snipped before simply writing 'grown apart' and then the door burst open.

"Trashmouth! My man, so glad you're okay. What a terrible accident to happen, glad that stagehand got fired." Steve strode in like the owned the room, he hadn't looked up from his phone and laughed through his nose before continuing to verbal vomit, "So I was thinking for you're next show..."

"what the fuck are you doing here?" Eddie snarled, he felt his face flush with anger, hands shaking and ready to jump over the bed to bury his pen deep in Steve's throat.

Steve seemed startled to see Eddie there, obviously not expecting Richie to have company, "who are you?" he snapped, ignoring Eddie outburst, "Rich man who is this."

"I'm his fucking husband dickhead and you'd better leave before I call for security." Eddie flashed his wedding band smugly, "you've got a nerve coming here."

Only thrown off momentarily Steve scoffed loudly, "serious Rich, who is this guy? Anyway I was thinking for you're new show we...."

"you're fired Steve." Richie finally spoke up, "kindly piss off."

"you're not serious." Steve's carefree air dimmed, "I've been you're manager since picking you up from those dive bar comedy clubs, you own me Rich." he pointed a perfectly manicured finger in Richie's direction, "I know you're dirty secret."

Richie's face paled for a moment, Eddie was afraid he was going to throw up, but brave, wonderful Richie stayed strong, "it's not much of a secret when I have a husband." he said in an even voice.

Steve's mean little eyes looked Eddie up and down, scrunching his nose, "yeah one nobody knows about." he sneered.

Eddie couldn't stop himself from climbing over the bed, grabbing Steve by the scruff of his perfectly neat collar and marching him towards the door, "this is none of your business. Now fuck off from Richie's life." and he happily slammed the door in his face.

"Rich! Dude! Come on, call off your guard dog." Steve called through the door.

"still fired Steve, good luck getting another client when people find out how you treated me." Richie called back, his voice was calm but his hands were shaking badly.

Taking his seat by the bed again Eddie calmly took Richie's hand, feeling the cold sweat but not caring, "I'm proud of you Rich." he told him but Richie was silent for a while, his eyes slightly glazed over, "say something dude." Eddie squeezed his hand a little.

Richie eyes flickered to the fake wedding band, he began to twist it thoughtfully again, "I want a ring too." he said with a slight sulk in his voice.

Eddie laughed a little at the pouting, childish look on Richie's slightly wrinkled face, "I think Bev has one for you somewhere."

"no, I mean I want a real ring." Richie told him, "like I want to actually... be your husband." he went bright pink around the ears at his confession.

Eddie flush hot too but couldn't stop the smile creeping onto his face; for the entire time he'd been at the hospital he'd referred to Richie as 'his husband' so it felt sort of normal to to use that word, even if it had been a rues.

"well, then, I'd better hurry up and get divorced." Eddie said collecting up the papers again.

Immediately Richie pulled the ring from Eddie's finger, heaved himself onto his knees on the bed and for once in his life looked serious, sweet even, "my Eddie Spaghetti. Dearest Edudo. My brave little Eds..."

"you're pushing it." Eddie told him but could feel his heart race the more nicknames Richie spewed.

"...Eddie my love, will you do me the greatest honour of giving me your hand in marriage?" Richie was so earnest and sweet Eddie felt like he was nine again and Richie was singing 'Eddie, My Love' while presenting him with a RingPop, a blue one.

"just my hand?" Eddie teased, making a slightly lude hand gesture with his free hand.

Richie rolled his eyes and laughed breathily, "fuck sake Eds, I try to be nice and romantic and you have to go and dirty it."

"sorry!" Eddie laughed, "I do. Of course I do you utter sap." he didn't take his eyes from Richie's as he slid the ring back onto his finger, the wrong finger but Eddie didn't mind, "it's always been you. I love you Richie, forever."

"I love you too." Richie was very misty eyed, his glasses nearly fogging up, "you promise? Forever I mean."

Leaning forwards Eddie said, "I promise." and sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
